<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Snowfall (OikawaxReader oneshot) by teatxryn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963638">First Snowfall (OikawaxReader oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatxryn/pseuds/teatxryn'>teatxryn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, POV Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatxryn/pseuds/teatxryn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first snow of the season is always the most magical." That's what your mother always told you. And to no one's surprise, she was right. This was a night you will never forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru &amp; Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Snowfall (OikawaxReader oneshot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is all I ever imagined!”</p>
<p>(Oikawa POV)<br/>She gets so excited about the littlest things. It really just makes me fall even harder for her. He watched the girl in front of him spin around with her tongue out, a look of pure joy and excitement beamed from her face. </p>
<p>“C’mon Toru! Come and join me!” She giggled and pulled me up from my seat on the bench. Hand in hand, we spun around and around, letting the snow fall onto our faces and melt on our tongues. I smiled and gazed into her (e/c) orbs. <br/>“You know, no matter how many stars there are in the sky tonight, nothing can compare to the stars in your eyes.” <br/>A blush graced her cheeks, making them even pinker than they already were. God, she was gorgeous. Suddenly her warm body clashed with mine. <br/>“...thank you.” <br/>Her soft voice came out muffled from below. I chuckled. <br/>“For what?” <br/>“For everything!” <br/>She pulled out of our embrace and looked me in the eye.<br/>“You have made my life so much better ever since I met you…. I-I, I love you!” <br/>Her eyes darted towards the snow-covered ground. I took a step towards her and cupped her face in my hands. Making her look me in the eyes, I spoke softly. <br/>“I love you too.” </p>
<p>(Y/N) POV<br/>His lips crashed onto mine as he leaned down towards my face. My eyes widened in surprise, but I soon melted into the kiss as he softly bit my lower lip. Granting him access, I could feel his tongue glide around my mouth, exploring every nook and cranny. Unfortunately, a thing such as oxygen existed, so I reluctantly pulled away breathing heavily. Glancing up at his face, I could see a smirk painting his features. Blushing, I mumbled a short “baka” before yanking his shirt collar down and smashing my lips on his once more. I curled my legs around his waist and threw my arm over his shoulder. My other hand found its way to the back of his head, threading my fingers through his chestnut hair, I pressed his head further towards mine. A smile tugged at his lips as the kiss slowly heated up bit by bit. Suddenly I spotted a flash of light shoot across the sky. Twisting my head towards the source quickly, I heard the boy I was currently clinging onto groan. </p>
<p>(Oikawa POV)<br/>“Look Toru! A shooting star!” Excitement and anticipation filled her voice as the words left her mouth. I turned to look at the sky and caught a glimpse of the star before it disappeared. <br/>“Quick, make a wish!”<br/>I smiled and closed my eyes. <br/>“...I wish this night could last forever.”<br/>She giggled and poked my cheek playfully.<br/>“You’re not supposed to say it out loud or it won’t come true!”<br/>I shrugged and wrapped my arms around her waist.<br/>“Then let’s make it come true ourselves.”<br/>She smiled and hugged me. I’ll love you forever (y/n)..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>